


Help Me Blue

by The_Father_Confessor1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Father_Confessor1/pseuds/The_Father_Confessor1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic meets Scourge in the forest and he finds out the truth about how Scourge feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was previously posted on my Fanfiction profile I am not stealing it.
> 
> Disclaimer-I own nothing other that the plot.

It was a warm summer night as a sapphire blue hedgehog walked through the forest outside of Robotropolis. Sonic was walking into a clearing and he heard rustling in the bushes to his left. He turned his head to look into the ice blue eyes of Scourge.

Sonic rolled his eyes and said, “I should have guessed it would be you. So, what do you want? A race? A fight? What?”

Scourge walked out of the shadows, though Sonic was surprised to see he was frowning and looked genuinely sad.

“Blue, I don’t want anything, I just…I needed to talk to you.”

Sonic rolled his eyes again and said in a sarcastic voice, “oh yea right.” He waved his arms around and said, “so where’s the trap? Where’s the net and robots to try and capture me?”

Scourge slammed his fist into the trunk and said, “I’m not trying to catch you!” a few tears rolled down Scourge’s cheek and he continued, “B-blue, i-I’m scared…I n-need you to h-help me, please.”

Sonic stopped moving his arms around when he saw actual tears rolling down his cheeks. Sonic moved over closer to Scourge, now for some reason he was worried about the green menace. “Scourge are…are you…crying?” he put his hand on Scourge’s shoulder.

Scourge shook his arm away from the azure hedgehog and a few more tears fell down the emerald hedgehog’s cheek when he said, “Why would you care?” Scourge shook his head back and forth saying, “I knew I shouldn’t have come here. You don’t care about me. No one does.”

Scourge began to walk back into the forest, only to be stopped by Sonic, “get out of my way blue. “Said Scourge

Sonic crossed his arms and said, “no, not until you tell me why _you_ of all people, are crying.”

Scourge shook his head and he burst into another fit of sobs saying, “y-you wouldn’t understand.”

Sonic looked at Scourge and thought, _“he’ll probably hit me for this but, oh well.”_ Sonic moved closer and wrapped his arms around the sobbing green hedgehog in a hug. Scourge instinctively pushed Sonic away not realizing what he was doing. Sonic shut his eyes, expecting a punch to the face, only to feel two arms wrap around his neck. He opened his eyes to see a mess of green quills in front of his face as Scourge pressed his tear damp face into the crook of his neck. Sonic, temporarily forgetting who was hugging his neck, wrapped his arms around the jade hedgehog’s back and pulled him closer into a hug, pushing his own face into the green hedgehog’s quills. Sonic was surprised to find that the quills didn’t stink like he always thought they did, but rather they smelled like an exotic spice, sharp but pleasant.

After Scourges sobs became just random gasps, he pulled his head away from Sonic’s neck, but didn’t unravel his arms from the blue hedgehog’s neck. Scourge looked up into Sonic’s meadow green eyes and said, “Do you really want to know why I wanted to talk to you?” 

Sonic looked back into Scourge’s ice blue eyes and nodded. Scourge took a deep breath and said in nothing more than a whisper, “close your eyes.” Sonic was confused, but did as he was asked and shut his eyes.

Scourge took another breath and thought, _“well it’s now or never, I just…I hope he understands.”_

Scourge took one last breath and leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Sonic’s.

Sonic’s eyes quickly opened when he felt his rivals lips press against his own, _“w-why is he kissing me, were supposed to be rivals?”_ Sonic stared into Scourges blue eyes and saw a mix of emotions, fear, anxiety, happiness, and possibly…love?

After a few seconds Scourge pulled away, removing his arms from around Sonic’s neck and Sonic’s from his back. Scourge looked up into Sonic’s confused green gaze and said in less than a whisper, “I’m in love with you.”

Sonic’s eyes widened and he was able to stutter out, “y-you’re w-w-what.”

Scourge continued to look deep into Sonic’s green eyes, and as tears began to flow freely down his cheeks again and he said, “I’m in love with you, Sonic the Hedgehog.”

Sonic couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Scourge, the green menace who had tried to destroy him on multiple occasions, was confessing his love to him. Sonic took a breath and was able to finally pull a sentence together and said, “Scourge…how…how long?”

Scourge once again wiped away his tears and said, “remember the last fight we had on moebius, _(I’m not sure if that’s how you spell it, sorry.)_ when you said that we didn’t have to fight with each other, that we could be friends?” sonic nodded. “Well,” Scourge began, “after you were gone, I kept thinking about what you said, and…and I…I realized why I always wanted to fight you. It…it was because I wanted to be close to you, and fighting was the only thing I knew how to do.”

Sonic’s mouth was still agape, though he was still able to stutter out, “Sc-Scourge…I…I don’t know what to say.”

Scourge moved away from Sonic and said, “I…I’ll just go.” When he said this Sonic felt a sharp pain in his chest. He watched as Scourge began to go back into the forest, he rushed forward and grabbed Scourges hand while saying, “No Scourge, d-don’t go.”

Scourge tried to pull out of Sonic’s grasp, when he did this Sonic did the first thing that came to his mind. He put his other arm around Scourge’s lower back, pulled him close, and pressed their lips together. Scourges eyes shot wide when he felt Sonic kiss him, _“why is he kissing me? Does he…does he love me too?”_

After a few seconds Sonic pulled back and jade green eyes met ocean blue. After a second Sonic stuttered out, “Sc-Scourge I…I-,”

Sonic was cut off by Scourge wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their lips together once more. Sonic was still for a moment, but then he felt Scourge’s tongue softly brush against his lips. In that one instance Sonic knew, he knew he was in love with Scourge, maybe he always had been, or maybe he only just fell in love. He didn’t know and he didn’t care. Sonic let his eyes flutter closed as he wrapped his arms around Scourge and let his tongue slide out and meet Scourge’s. When their tongue’s met it sent a jolt down both their spines, making them both let out a long moan.

As their tongues continued to rub and slide around each other in a sensuous dance, Sonic slid his hands up and unwrapped Scourge’s arms from around his neck. He then moved his hands back up against Scourges shoulder and slid his jacket off. After his jacket slid off of his arms Scourge re-wrapped his arms around Sonic’s neck, doing his best to deepen the kiss further, but after another minute of making out the two hedgehogs had to break their kiss for air.

As the two stood there panting from their kiss Scourge blushed, he had never really seen Sonic this close. He looked over Sonic’s body, and blushed, the only time they had ever been this close was when they were fighting, he had never taken the time to actually look at Sonic, his body was strong, but agile, sturdy, but graceful.

As he continued to stare at his counterpart’s body, he began to feel a familiar tingling between his legs; he looked down and saw his member had begun to emerge from its sheath. The flustered green hedgehog quickly turned around to hide it from Sonic, but he wasn’t fast enough.

Sonic chuckled and wrapped his arms around Scourge’s shoulders while saying, “you don’t need to be embarrassed Scourge, your body’s beautiful.”

Scourge hesitantly turned around, and was greeted by Sonic’s soft warm lips pressing against his own. Scourge immediately began to kiss back, but Sonic broke the kiss before it got very deep. Scourge looked up at Sonic with a puzzled look on his face. Sonic smiled, “close your eyes.”

Scourge nodded and murmured, “ok, I trust you.” Then let his eye lids slide shut.

Sonic gave Scourge one last quick kiss, then got down on his knees with Scourges member in front of his face. Sonic reached up and began to stroke Scourge’s growing member. Scourge opened his eyes with a gasp. He looked down and saw Sonic stroking his member and every few seconds he would kiss the tip. It wasn’t long before Scourge’s member was at its full length and Sonic’s eyes widened, “ _oh my god, he’s HUGE,”_ he thought as he stared at Scourge’s pulsing eight inch rod.

“I-is something wrong?” Scourge asked worriedly.

Sonic looked up and shook his head and said, “n-no, it’s just…y-your huge.”

Scourge blushed at his complement, but any retaliation was cut off when Sonic took the tip of his member into his mouth and began to lightly suck on it, making Scourge let out a squeak of pleasure that soon turned into a long moan.

As Sonic continued to suck on Scourge’s dick, every few seconds he would take another inch or two into his mouth. Soon Sonic had Scourge’s entire eight-inch cock inside his mouth and he began to suck on the throbbing appendage while swirling his tongue around the tip.

As Sonic continued to pleasure him, Scourge writhed in ecstasy and continued to let out moans and groans of pleasure. After a few more moments Scourge couldn’t hold out any longer, he threw his head back, and as his fingers dug into the trunk of the tree he was leaning on, he screamed out, “OH GODS! SONIC I’M CUMMING!” and he released his seed into Sonic’s awaiting mouth. After Scourge finished releasing his load Sonic pulled off of his still hard member with a pop and Scourge panting, slid down the trunk of the tree, onto the forest floor below.

After Scourge caught his breath he looked up at Sonic and blushed at seeing a trail of his cum running down Sonic’s chin. Scourge then glanced down to see Sonic’s neglected seven inch member hat a few drops of pre on the tip and was pulsing with each beat of his heart. After a few seconds Sonic looked back up at Scourge only to be greeted by his soft lips. Sonic was about to kiss back but broke their kiss with a loud moan when Scourges hand wrapped around his pulsating cock and began to pump it and rub his thumb across the tip. After a bit Scourge got down on his knees and took the tip of the sapphire hedgehogs cock into his mouth and began to suck on the tip, enjoying the salty taste of his pre-cum.

After a few more moments had passed Scourge could tell Sonic was getting close to his climax, so he pulled off of his member with a pop and blew on it. Sonic let out a whimper at Scourges actions and began to say, “Why did y-.” Sonic was cut off when Scourge locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. When the kiss broke Scourge looked into Sonic’s meadow green gaze and said, “Make love to me, please, make me yours.”

Sonic blushed at Scourges request but nodded his head and said, “Lie back.”

Scourge gave Sonic another quick kiss and laid down on his back, spreading his legs apart as he did so. Sonic felt his dick get a little harder when he saw Scourge’s tight puckered hole. He knew he would need to stretch him before making love to him, or he could really hurt him. Sonic took three of his fingers into his mouth and coated them in his saliva, when they were sufficiently coated he took them out and lined one of them up with Scourges tight entrance. Sonic looked up at Scourge, who nodded his head. Sonic gave him a small smile and begun to slide one of his fingers into Scourge.

Scourge let out a gasp at the intrusion and his eyes squinted closed in pain. Sonic waited a minute or so to give Scourge time to adjust to the foreign feeling then he added a second finger and began to perform scissoring motions. Scourge grit his teeth at the pain, but wasn’t able to hold back a yelp of pain when Sonic inserted a third finger and began to stretch his tight hole even more. A few minutes had passed and Sonic removed his fingers from Scourge’s hole.

Sonic spread Scourge’s legs more apart and he lined his throbbing erection up with it. When the tip touched his entrance Scourge looked up into Sonic’s emerald eyes, Sonic looked back and said, “Are you sure about this, do you really want to do this? You know that most of society will shun us if we do.”

Scourge gave a soft smile and said, “yes I am sure, I love you Sonic and I don’t care about the rest of society or what they think, your all that matters to me.”

Sonic smiled and moved up and captured Scourges lips in a kiss, when they broke Sonic looked into Scourges eyes and said, “do you want me to go in fast or slow?”

“Fast” he replied. Sonic nodded and in one quick thrust hilted himself inside of Scourge. Scourges ears folded back, his eyes scrunched tight, and he let out a screech of pain as his hole was penetrated by Sonic’s throbbing member. As Sonic tried his best to comfort his lover he heard him moaning in pain and saying, “S-sonic i-it h-h-hurts!”

Sonic continued to stroke Scourges quills while saying, “I know my love, I know. It will go away I promise.”

Scourge couldn’t hold back the whimpers that escaped his throat or the tears that poured from his eyes from the pain of being penetrated for the first time. Sonic hated himself for inflicting this pain on Scourge and continued to sooth him by brushing away the tears from his face, caressing his sides and placing gentle kisses along his neck and face while whispering soothing words to him.

After a few minutes had passed the pain had subsided enough Scourge took a ragged breath and nodded his head for Sonic to move. Sonic nodded back and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. When he pulled back he pulled himself out of Scourge until only and inch was left, then he thrust back in making them both let out a gasp of pleasure.

As Sonic continued to pull out of Scourge then thrust back in he continued to speed up, and as he did Scourge writhed in ecstasy while moaning out, “ooohhhh, Sonic, please, faster.” Sonic happily obliged to his request and began to ram himself into Scourge, hitting something deep inside him that made him scream, “OH GODS SONIC PLEASE, FASTER HARDER!” as the two continued their pleasurable ride Sonic soon screamed out, “SCOURGE, I’M CUMMING,” and with one final thrust, Sonic rammed himself into Scourge one last time, hitting his prostate dead on, and released his hot seed into Scourge in long hard bursts, soon filling him to the brim, the rest of Sonic’s cum dribbled down his legs onto the forest floor below. As Scourge felt himself being filled with his counterparts seed, he felt his own orgasm wash over him and he let out a scream of bliss, “SONIC!” and released his seed onto both of their lower bodies.

After Sonic had emptied the last of his load inside Scourges ass he pulled out with a pop and collapsed onto Scourge’s cum covered chest, where he tried to regain control of his breathing.

As the two hedgehogs came down from their love high Sonic moved himself off of Scourge. He moved over to the side a little ways away and then pulled Scourge into his chest and began to stroke his quills. Sonic tilted Scourges head up until green eyes bet blue, Sonic was surprised to see that Scourges eyes were no longer icy blue, but rather a deep blue, like the ocean or the sky. Sonic continued to stroke his quills until he said, “your eyes…”

“Is something wrong with them?” Scourge asked as he looked up at Sonic.

Sonic shook his head lightly and gave him a soft smile, then said, “no they just…they look different…brighter, happier.”

Scourge smiled up at Sonic and said, “Maybe it’s because you made me good.”

Sonic’s smiled widened a bit and he kissed Scourges forehead, then he said, “You were never bad, you were just confused about who you were.”

Scourge smiled and moved up and pressed his lips against Sonic’s once more. When he pulled back he looked into Sonic’s eyes and whispered, “thank you Sonic, I love you,” and then he laid his head down on his lover’s chest and let his eyes flutter shut.

Sonic pulled Scourge closer to him and whispered, “No, thank you Scourge. Thank you for telling me how you feel, now I know I feel the same, and I love you too Scourge.”

Sonic expected Scourge to reply, but smiled when he heard him let out a light snore, then he leaned down and kissed his cheek then said, “Sweet dreams my love.”


End file.
